Video Games
LCD Games There have been handheld electronic LCD Barbie games since the 1990s, and there is a Barbie version of the MGA Game Wizard hardware. Game Wizard Games There are 12 individual Barbie electronic LCD video games for ages 5 and up that include collectable secret surprise necklaces.Game Wizard - Digit Press *''Barbie for Girls Volleyball'' *''Barbie for Girls Mountain Bike Riding'' *''Barbie for Girls Shopping Adventure'' *''Barbie for Girls Horseback Riding'' *''Barbie for Girls In-Line Skating'' *''Barbie for Girls Soccer'' *''Barbie for Girls Softball'' *''Barbie for Girls Barbie Birthday Surprise'' *''Barbie for Girls Beach Adventure'' (UPC code -035051231875)UPC - eBay *''Barbie for Girls Word Guess'' *''Barbie for Girls Hearts and Stars'' *''Barbie for Girls Falling Hearts'' (also known as Barbie for Girls Puzzle Di Cuori Di Barbie in Italian)Italian title - KNot a Toy There are also six 2-in-1 games. *''Barbie for Girls Portable Arcade Game 2 Games in 1: In-Line Skating + Falling Hearts'' (BRB-165) *''Barbie for Girls Portable Arcade Game 2 Games in 1: Beach Adventure + Volleyball'' *''Barbie for Girls Portable Arcade Game 2 Games in 1: Horseback Riding + Birthday Surprise'' *''Barbie for Girls Portable Arcade Game 2 Games in 1: Mountain Bike Riding + Word Guess'' *''Barbie for Girls Portable Arcade Game 2 Games in 1: Soccer + Hearts & Stars'' *''Barbie for Girls Portable Arcade Game 2 Games in 1: Softball + Shopping Adventure'' A set of the games was displayed at a 2014 exhibition at the Visual Arts center in Austin, Texas. The exhibition was by Rachel Weil, who founded the FEMICOM Museum, "the feminine computer museum."Description - FEMICOM Museum In an article for The Guardian, Leigh Alexander wrote, 'The Barbie For Girls Portable Arcade Collection, six LCD handhelds still in their little blister packs, live in their fine museum glass vitrine, lit dramatically and treated as important historical artifacts. "The reality is these games were purchased very, very inexpensively on eBay," Weil laughs. "They're not considered to be collectible or valuable. What was really exciting to me was seeing, on the exhibit's opening night, younger girls and women who were just running over to the case and going, 'whoa, that's cool,'... something as simple as putting them in the case gave them value."'Barbie for Girls Portable Arcade Collection - Girly video games: rewriting a history of pink Gallery Barbie for Girls Volleyball Front.png|Front of Volleyball packaging. Barbie for Girls Volleyball Back.png|Back of Volleyball packaging. Barbie for Girls Beach Adventure Front.png|Front of Beach Adventure packaging. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Beach Adventure Back.png|Back of Beach Adventure packaging. Source: eBay Barbie_for_Girls_Hearts_&_Stars.png|Front of Hearts & Stars. Source: eBay Barbie_for_Girls_Shopping_Adventure.png|''Shopping Adventure.'' Source: Amazon Barbie for Girls Soccer 1.png|''Soccer''. Source: Amazon Barbie for Girls Soccer 2.png|''Soccer''. Source: Toy Traders Barbie for Girls Soccer 3.png|''Soccer''. Source: Toy Traders Barbie for Girls Horseback Riding 1.png|Inside of Horseback Riding necklace. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Horseback Riding 2.png|Inside of Horseback Riding necklace. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Horseback Riding 3.png|''Horseback Riding''. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Horseback Riding 4.png|Closeup of Horseback Riding. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Hardware and Hearts & Stars and In-Line Skating Cartridges.png|Barbie MGA Game Wizard with Hearts & Stars and In-Line Skating cartridges. Source: RetroMO Barbie_for_Girls_In-Line_Skating.png|''In-Line Skating.'' Source: PopScreen Barbie for Girls Softball 1.png|''Softball''. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Softball 2.png|''Softball''. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Softball 3.png|''Softball''. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Softball 4.png|''Softball''. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Softball 5.png|''Softball''. Source: eBay Barbie for Girls Softball 6.png|''Softball''. Source: eBay Other Games *Barbie (1992) *Barbie Giga Pets (1997) *Barbie Scanimals Pet Rescue (2002) *B-Inspired Learning Game (2008) References Category:Video Games